


His name is whizzer

by Stickydinkz30



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, Long, M/M, Other, really angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickydinkz30/pseuds/Stickydinkz30
Summary: Marvin and whizzer quickly start getting closer before it gets out of hand. They both realize that doing this for as long as they have been could eventually get caught, and it just gets worse from there.





	His name is whizzer

Usually this was common, marvin would just think of an opportunity to actually make a friend or two, which always backfired back to that fucking dollface of a man, whizzer brown was a catch of a man. He of course was oblivious of the shameful thoughts that flooded Marvin's mind. 

The brunette was sitting at the bar, alone. Waiting for marvin to arrive, they had planned to meet up but so far the slim shorter man was half an hour late, which wasn't uncommon. He shrugged it off mindlessly and just ordered a simple martini. Now, whizzer was openly gay but it just happened that marvin didn't know, no idea in all honesty. 

A few moments passed after whizzer's drink had arrived, it appeared that something else had arrived. Marvin was seen, dressed in a disgusting plad yellow and green button up with a thin belt, along with jeans,  _ **jeans**_ _!_

Needless to say he wasn't happy with his outfit choice, he decided to not take the rude route and not bring it up what so ever. He sighs and once they made eye contact he pats the bar chair besides his own so he could sit besides him. Marvin looked rather spent, like he had dragged himself here only to see him. "You feeling alright?" Whizzer asked politely, looking at him with a faint smile to make him feel more warmly welcomed. Marvin just let out a thin grumble at that, soon followed by a sad laugh, leaning on the long table in front of him. "Today was hell" the man replied after moments of their silence. "i'm glad i could make it here though" he laughed. "But i swear on my life i need a break from that kid. For just a night." He added in a thick and almost sarcastic tone, AKA his default. "I might aswell get a hotel for the night." Whizzer chuckled at the thought, looking off into the sea of people in said bar then soon back at the baggy eyed man sitting to his right. "Pft. I bet,  _that_ _'s_ the reason i couldn't have kids in the first place! I dunno how you do it." He laughs sheepishly and repeated marvin's sentence in his mind over and over untelt his contemplation was now lost. "How's about after this we can head over my place so you can get a good night's rest. We can pick your car up tomorrow, i bet you deserve it." He just almost blurted out, he ment it anyways. 

Marvin paused for a second and let out another odd short chuckle. "Fuck it, sure. But it's your job to try and get me to leave the next day." He mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Whizzer chuckled wholeheartedly and took a sip from the glass, his teeth gently making a clink as he practically bit the cup, enough to cause marvin to practically shutter without him noticing. He then looked up at him before parting his lips from the glass and settling the glass down. "Alright. Just tell me when you wanna head out and i can cook up something to have for dinner." He said in an oddly charming tone. God how marvin wanted to leave now but he didn't want to scare him out of the thing he offered. Marvin just let out a laugh as he ordered a water, guessing he was gonna be the sober one for tonight. "Not the drinking type?" He asked as he got the glass of the clear liquid. Marvin tilted his head slightly with a shrug. "I'm just thinking, i get tired when i drink and i don't wanna pass out on ya when we get there." He just shrugged. Whizzer chuckled and nodded at that. "Alright, we can get goin' after i finish this." 

And like magic, those words got him to sit straight and snap out of the odd sleepy daze he was currently sitting through. And as whizzer was finishing his last few sips, marvin noticed how whizzer's eyes were locked on the television and decided to bullshit with him about that. "You a football fan?" He asked softly, not like he cared, he just wanted to be the center of his attention. Whizzer soon glanced back down to marvin with a lost chuckle. "No, no not at all! More of a baseball type. But i mean, i don't have a hard on for sports." He laughed playfully and pulled his wallet from his pocket and payed, even paying for marvin's water, which was really out of the way. He chuckled at that and slid it back into his pocket. Watching marvin leave his seat, chuckling at the odd soft blush dusted on his cheeks, at this point he knew, it just wasn't too obvious anyways. 

As they were walking back to the car, he couldn't help but notice the way he was starring, it just made him laugh and even show off a little. Marvin on the other hand felt like how he never even did when he met trina, he felt way different, now realizing the difference between lust and a crush. He chuckled to himself as he sat in the passengers seat and watched whizzer get comfortable in his seat, getting the sense that marvin was watching he made sure to arch his back just slightly to show a bit more of his thighs and such. Marvin just attempted to cease his starring and focas on something else, so je just watched ahead of him with slight arousal, not wanting it to be obvious what so ever so he just sighs and tried to think about something different. 

Once they made it back to his apartment, he just decided to get marvin sat in the well designed dining room as he cooked, like a real gentleman. After about half an hour, whizzer came back into the dining room with two beautiful plates of spaghetti, looking like it was straight from Gordon ramsay himself, along with a rather expensive bottle of wine and two glasses. 


End file.
